parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Theodore Tugboat (Crash Bandicoot) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style)
Cast Theodore Tugboat 1 *Theodore Tugboat (from Theodore Tugboat) as Crash Bandicoot *Pugwash (from Theodore Tugboat) as Tawna Bandicoot *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Aku Aku *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Doctor Neo Cortex *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Doctor N Brio *Ian (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Papu Papu *Bedford (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ripper Roo *Pterano (from The Land Before Time) as Koala Kong *Northumberland Submarine (from Theodore Tugboat) as Pinstripe Potoroo Theodore Tugboat 2: Oliver Strikes Back *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Coco Bandicoot *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Polar *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Doctor N Gin *Dinah and Dana (from The Land Before Time) as Komodo Brothers *Shelburne (from Theodore Tugboat) as Tiny Tiger Theodore Tugboat 3: Warped *Tex (from Theodore Tugboat) as Uka Uka *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Doctor N Tropy *Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Pura *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Baby T *Spike (from The Land Before Time) as Penta Penguin *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Dingodile Theodore Team Racing *Giganotosaurus (from The Land Before Time) as Nitros Oxide Theodore Tugboat 4: The Wrath of Oliver *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Crunch Bandicoot *Scratch, Grounder, DoCoe, and BoCoe (from Sonic) as The Elementals Theodore Tugboat 5: Twinsanity *Max and Monty (from Thomas and Friends) as The Evil Twins *Mr. Snoops (from The Rescuers) as Rusty Walrus *Mona (from Garfield) as Nina Cortex *Miss Pink Cat (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Madame Amberly *Amos Slade (from The Fox and the Hound) as Evil Crash Bandicoot Theodore Tag Team Racing *Susie (from Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Pasadena O'Possum *Baddeck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Eberneezer Von Clutch *Captain Zero (from TUGS) as Willie Wumpa Cheeks *Mighty Mac (from Thomas and Friends) as Chick Gizzard Lips and Stew Gallery Theodore Tugboat 1 TheodoreHugstheCoast30.png|Theodore Tugboat as Crash Bandicoot Pugwash1R.jpg|Pugwash as Tawna Bandicoot TheodoreVisitsCeilidhsCove4Truro.jpg|Truro as Aku Aku TheodoreandtheBoatBully41.png|Oliver as Dr. Neo Cortex Huey the large big green train by hubfanlover678-d9tovqd (1).jpg|Huey as Dr. Nitrus Brio Ian Hawke.jpg|Ian Hawke as Papu Papu MrBedfordUnsafeShip.jpg|Bedford as Ripper Roo Pterano-0.jpg|Pterano as Koala Kong NorthumberlandHeader.jpg|Northumberland Submarine as Pinstripe Potoroo Theodore Tugboat 2: Oliver Strikes Back EmilyGoesOverboard14.png|Emily as Coco Bandicoot Hank'sNewName18.png|Hank as Polar MrDigbyHeader.jpg|Digby as Dr. N. Gin Dinah & Dana.jpg|Dinah and Dana as Komodo Brothers. ShelburneHeader.jpg|Shelburne as Tiny Tiger Theodore Tugboat 3: Warped Tex5.jpg|Tex as Uka Uka Cabot1.jpg|Cabot as Dr. Nefarious Tropy Mr Benny the Cab.png|Benny as Pura Azul the little blue train with christmas lights by hubfanlover678-d9x7jvn.jpg|Azul as Baby T Spike in The Land Before Time.jpg|Spike as Penta Penguin FoduckandtheRainbow110.png|Foduck as Dingodile Theodore Team Racing Giganotosaurus.jpg|Giganotosaurus as Nitros Oxide Theodore Tugboat 4: The Wrath of Oliver George (Theodore Tugboat).jpg|George as Crunch Bandicoot Scratch, Grounder, DoCoe, and BoCoe.png|Scratch, Grounder, DoCoe, and BoCoe as The Elementals Theodore Tugboat 5: Twinsanity Max and Monty.png|Max and Monty as The Evil Twins Mr. Snoops-0.jpg|Mr. Snoops as Rusty Walrus Mona 02.png|Mona as Nina Cortex Miss pink cat.jpg|Miss Pink Cat as Madame Amberly Amos Slade.jpg|Amos Slade as Evil Crash Bandicoot Theodore Tag Team Racing Susie1.jpg|Susie as Pasadena O'Possum MrBaddeckHeader.jpg|Baddeck as Eberneezer Von Clutch ZeroLoudhailer.jpg|Captain Zero as Willie Wumpa Cheeks Mighty Mac-0.png|Mighty Mac as Chick Gizzard Lips and Stew Movies Used *Crash Bandicoot 1 (1996) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Team Racing (1999) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bash (2000) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 5: Twinsanity (2004) (PlayStation 2) (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) (PlayStation 2) (MrRobotsville's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 6: Clash of the Titans (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 7: Mind Over Mutant (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart 2 (IOS) (PeteThePlayer's Version) *Crash N Sane Trilogy (PlayStation 4) (GarlandTheGreat's Version) Footage Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision Dora the Explorer *Choo-Choo *Doctor Dora *A Present For Santa *Whose Birthday is It? *The Lost City *Roberto the Robot *Star Catcher *La Maestra de Musica *Baby Jaguar's Roar *Dora's Big Birthday Adventure Alvin and the Chipmunks *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) *The Land Before Time (TV Series) Touchstone *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1988) Sonic *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic Disney *The Rescuers (1977) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Susie the Little Blue Coupe (1952) Thomas and Friends *Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) *A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) *A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *On Site with Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) *A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Brandon) *A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Moles (Michael Brandon) *The Tortoise and the Hare (Michael Brandon) *Alfie Has Kittens (Michael Brandon) *Mucking About (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *Duncan Drops a Clanger (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas' Tricky Tree (Michael Angelis-UK) *Missing Freight Cars (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) Garfield *The Life and Times of the Lasagna Kid Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Noddy Loses Sixpence *Noddy and the Milkman *Noddy and the Special Key *Noddy Delivers Some Parcels *Noddy Loses his Bell *Noddy Borrows an Umbrella *Noddy Sets a Trap *Noddy Has a Bad Day *Noddy and the Fishing Rod *Noddy and his Unhappy Car *Noddy Has an Afternoon Off *Noddy Borrows Some Trousers *Noddy Buys a Parasol *Noddy Tastes Some Cakes *Noddy the Dancer *Noddy and Father Christmas *Noddy and the Magic Watch *Noddy and the Goblins *Noddy Tidies Toyland TUGS *Sunshine *Pirate *High Tide *Jinxed Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Movies *Theodore Tugboat 1 (PlayStation 1) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Theodore Tugboat 2: Gaston Strikes Back (PlayStation 1) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Theodore Tugboat 3: Warped (PlayStation 1) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Theodore Team Racing (PlayStation 1) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Theodore Bash (PlayStation 1) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Theodore Tugboat 4: The Wrath of Gaston (PlayStation 2) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Theodore Nitro Kart (PlayStation 2) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Theodore Tugboat 5: Twinsanity (PlayStation 2) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Theodore Tag Team Racing (PlayStation 2) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Theodore Tugboat 6: Theodore of the Titans (PlayStation 2) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Theodore Tugboat 7: Mind Over Mutant (Nintendo Wii) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Theodore Nitro Kart 2 (Apple IOS) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Theodore Tugboat N. Sane Trilogy (PlayStation 4) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Category:ThomasTenCents34526 Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Crash Bandicoot Spoofs